


What’s in a name?

by dumblesbianenergy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Basically just Shidge almost smut but not quite, But I’m not mad either, Daddy Kink, F/M, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Happ birth peps i love u, I did not anticipate it, I swear, It gets kinda kinky towards the end, It starts off cute tho, Kinda, Like names are a big deal in this, Name fic, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, Pining, Pining Pidge | Katie Holt, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron)-centric, Steamy, Written for my best friend Pepper, and this fic is about names, bc what’s in a name, ddlg kink, dumblesbianwrites, idk this is a mess, i’m smart i swear, the title is a shakespeare reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumblesbianenergy/pseuds/dumblesbianenergy
Summary: The first time, he called her Miss Holt.The second time, he called her Katie. She wanted to demand that no one else call her Katie ever again, so that the word could belong to him and him alone. She wondered if it already did.(just a steamy - but not smutty!! - shidge one shot for my bestfriend’s bday. not beta tested. enjoy!)





	What’s in a name?

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written for my best friend Pepper’s birthday - Happy birthday peps!! ilysm <3 - but also because there isn’t enough Shidge content out there and I wanted to add to it. I might write a sequel (smutty or not idk), depending on how well this is received. - eli x

The first time, he called her Miss Holt.

It was at a party at the Garrison, celebrating one of his many achievements. Her father and brother had been invited, so she had gone too. Her mother made her wear that silly purple dress, and straighten her unruly curls. 

All of the primping and preening seemed worth it when she saw him. 

He was different to what she had expected. She’d heard stories, sure, but seeing him in person was a whole different experience. He had the aura of a sun, a glowing, radiant beam that drew everyone near. He was surrounded by people most of the evening, and it was only once everyone sat down to eat that she got the chance to meet him properly. Matt had dragged him over, away from the crowds, just so she could meet him. Her father hugged him and laughed at some joke she was probably too young to understand, her mother embraced him with a warm smile and asked about his parents, and suddenly it was her turn. She immediately became a shy child, playing with her hair and avoiding eye contact. He was the one to make the first move. It was always going to be him, really. He just had that power.

“And you must be Matt’s sister. Nice to finally meet the infamous Miss Holt; I’ve heard so much about you. Takashi Shirogane, at your service.”

His voice was warm and buttery and deep; he spoke with a crooked smile that shone in his eyes with a curious glint; he outstretched his large hand and -

(Katie did not have a thing for hands, but she definitely had a thing for his hands)

\- offered a handshake like the dapper gentlemen he was. She took it tentatively, grasping his large palm with her delicate fingers. She had never like her hands, found them too dainty and weak and not very useful for reaching for tools or typing. But maybe she could like her hands when they were clasped in his.

“Call me Katie.” She chirped out, forcing a nervous smile onto her face and hoping he wouldn’t see the fear in her eyes. She wasn’t even sure why she was so nervous; he was just another person. But something inside her told her that he was so much more than that, and she knew deep down it was true.

The second time, he called her Katie. She knew it was because she just told him to, but it still felt unexpected, and special. She wanted to demand that no one else call her Katie ever again, so that the word could belong to him and him alone. She wondered if it already did.

“Okay, then, Katie.” The smirk on his face seemed to wink at her, telling a joke only the two of them were in on.

“In that case, you can call me Shiro.” He continued, finally letting go of her hand after giving it a final squeeze. She couldn’t disguise how cold her hand felt without his warmth. 

“Nice to meet you Shiro.” She replied, her voice breathy and awe filled. Normally, this was when she would talk his ear off his anything that came her mind; ideas for projects, random factoids, opinions on things she was far too young to have opinions on, anything at all. But tonight was different, tonight she gave him a pint sized version of Katie, just a taste of her true intelligence and humour and charm, in the hopes it would leave him wanting more. 

He wanted more. 

He knew it was wrong. He knew how old she was - he kept repeating the fact in his head as soon as his mind began to wander - but he couldn’t help it. He had to know more about this girl. There was something about her, the sparkle in her honey eyes, the way her freckles looked like constellations, the way she would grin like she was about to burst into peals of laughter at any minute.

He wanted to hear her laugh. Wanted to see her doubled over in shrieks of joy, wanted to see her cry with happiness. He wanted to be the one to make her that happy. 

So maybe he listens more closely when Matt opens up about his family. Maybe he offers they study at the Holt’s house instead of his own. Maybe he stays for dinner when usually he’d politely decline like his mother taught him to, like a good Japanese boy should. Maybe he sneaks out some of his textbooks on aerospace engineering in the hopes Iverson won’t see, and maybe he leaves those textbooks on her bed when she’s out with a little post it note that is signed ‘Shiro :)’. Maybe he does all of these things against his better judgement, just so he can get to know her more.

And maybe it works. Maybe she wants to bear her soul to him, to dance in the moonlight with him, to tell him have much she is in love with him.

But then he disappears.

And he becomes just another death to mourn, another reason to hide in bed all day and never ever leave. Another grave to visit instead of going to school. Another heavy weight bearing down on her when she decides kill Katie, to leave her as dead as he is, when Pidge is born. Another motive to keep going when she is sick of all the lying, and all she wants is to give up. Another secret she must keep when her new teammate Lance dives into another speech about how amazing the pilot Takashi Shirogane was, and what a hero he was to him.

She wants to tell Lance. It would be so easy, to let slip and tell him. 

‘I knew him.’ She could say. ‘We were friends. I called him Shiro. He used to steal textbooks from school to borrow me, and we used to talk for hours about space and what could be out there. He’s the reason I want to become a pilot.’ 

She could tell him everything, blow his mind with the stories she could share. 

But she doesn’t. Because if she wants him back, she must not tell anyone. And so she just smiles weakly at Lance’s speech and keeps her mouth shut.

And just when she is sure he is gone forever, he comes back. Falling out of the sky in a stolen alien ship, in true hero fashion, as only he could. She can hardly believe it’s him, this man has one less arm than her Shiro, one more scar on his face, and whiter hair than her Shiro. But it’s him. The minute he opens his eyes and looks at her, she knows. And she wonders if the look in his eyes means what it used to, before he left.

He knows what that look means. He couldn’t forget it if he tried. The look he gives her when she explodes with another idea, the look he gives her when he tucks her into bed after a late night working on a project, the look he gives her when she gives him that lazy smile with that twinkle in her eye. 

He knows he’s been gone a while, but nothing drives that home more than how much she has changed. Her long brown curls have been replaced with short messy locks, and her freckles have faded due to lack of sunlight, and she wears glasses now, ‘his’ glasses, as a reminder of what she is fighting for. If he could, he would draw a constellation of freckles on his face to remind himself that he is fighting for her.

Even when she goes by Pidge, he still calls her Katie when it’s just the two of them. Her name feels so much more private, so much more intimate, when it falls from his lips in a delicate whisper. He says her name whenever he tells her off. Sometimes she does things that will make him angry on purpose, just so he will say her name. And it was one of those occasions when it happened.

“Katie.”

“Takashi.”

She likes saying his real name. It falls off her tongue like honey, and to him it sounds at sweet as sugar.

“What did I tell you?” He asks, and he isn’t expecting a real answer, because he knows she won’t give him one. She likes to play games with him, toying and goading with that playful spark in her eyes.

“I don’t know; what did you tell me?” She sticks her tongue out, and the innocent gesture feels positively sinful when she looks at him like that. Like she is on fire, and he is the only thing that could soothe the flames.

“I told you not to stay up late working.”

“Did you? I don’t remember.”

There is tension in the air; she can taste  
it. She is walking a dangerous line, and although she knows he would never really hurt her, it’s fun to see how far she can push him.

“Katie, it’s unhealthy to keep doing this to yourself. You’re a paladin of Voltron; you have to be in top condition.”

She rolls her honey eyes, and he thinks he might melt. She is the most beautiful creature in the universe. It almost hurts to look at her, but he can’t look away.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Heard it all before, dad.”

Her side comment brings to mind the vast age gap between them, the silent ‘dy’ hanging in the air and he swallows, hard. He knows how wrong it is, but loving her feels so right. And after all he has been through, he thinks he deserves it. 

Her face is relaxed and nuanced, but her heart is beating fast. She wonders if tonight will be the night, the night he finally gives in to the urge that they share and kiss her. She thinks she might die if he doesn’t.

“You should watch your attitude. After all, you’re just a little girl.”

For once, she is glad that her dad and brother are missing, because she would die if they saw the look he just gave her. She is sixteen, but when he looks at her like that she does feel like a little girl, like she is tiny and dainty and he is huge and masculine and so very much everything that makes a man.

“Oh yeah?” Her voice is barely even a whisper.

“And what are you going to do about it?”

It’s a taunt, a dare. She wants to tip him over the edge, for him to lose that careful, calculated exterior and throw caution to the wind. She wants him to have his way with her, because she wouldn’t have it any other way.

This time, he calls her what he called her the first time they met, back when all of this was so much more innocent. His words ripple through her like a wave, and it feels like she might fall apart.

“Miss Holt, you do terrible, terrible things to me.” He practically growls, and they both feel the change in the atmosphere as if a switch has been flipped. There is no more playing games. The stakes suddenly feel so much higher. He is leaning over her as she tilts her head up at him, her back pressed against a wall. She is trapped. There is no winning here, but she has never been happier to lose.

“Why don’t you return the favour, Takashi Shirogane?” 

Her breathing his name is all it takes for the pieces to fit into place, for all of his emotions and dark intentions come rushing forth like a dam that has been broken. There is no going back now.

As their lips smash together in a fiery array of passion, they are thinking the same thing. They belong to each other. It was never going to be any other way.

Her Takashi. His Katie.


End file.
